


Midnight Moonlight

by sodapop27



Series: Life After Death After Life [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Cuddling & Snuggling, Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Sleepy Cuddles, mondo is in love with a plant, you can tell when i gave up at the end haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/sodapop27
Summary: Mondo bathes in the moonlight. Kiyotaka is his forever-sleeping flower.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Life After Death After Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Midnight Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Named and summarized after [this track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxCVFoXX71o).

Kiyotaka's snores are quiet and muffled by Mondo's chest. Mondo is grateful; Kiyotaka must be so tired after everything that happened. It's been a few days since they were reunited in... whatever this place is, but Kiyotaka is still haunted by Mondo's execution and the sights of Sayaka and Chihiro's dead bodies. Mondo's heart broke when Kiyotaka would wake up late at night, crying in pain and despair at the images flashing in his mind.

Mondo gently kissed Kiyotaka on the forehead. Kiyotaka giggled in his sleep and snuggled closer, pressing his face into Mondo's chest.

Kiyotaka is a cereus, Mondo realizes. A cactus with a flower that only opens in the moonlight. Except Kiyotaka is even more beautiful than a flower, and nowhere near as prickly as a cactus.

Kiyotaka bristles when he's angry. His spines are sharp but retract when he's with Mondo. His emotions and his beauty open at night or when he's alone. His tears flow freely like water. But the water within him can be drunk. Water flows through Kiyotaka's veins. The sun shines brightly on his skin and gives him life. He draws nutrients from the ground. Mondo doesn't need to cut open the cactus to get the water. He only needs to hug Kiyotaka, and tell him he's alright, and Kiyotaka is content. He is a dynamic piece of artwork among a desert of despair and hopelessness. His inner workings are complicated and complex. He gives, but never takes. Kiyotaka loves Mondo, and Mondo loves him back, because Mondo understands Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka sleeps within the moonlight.

He is Mondo's forever-sleeping flower.

His likeness to a plant has never been revealed to Mondo until he took up gardening. It's a different pastime. Everyone is like plants to him, but Kiyotaka stands out from the rest.

This place is strange. It doesn't look like anywhere in Japan, and it doesn't look like anywhere on Earth, anyway. During the day, the skies are a light cerulean, patterned with lazy clouds. The grass is green and lush, and the trees are a mix between sylvan and tropical. It's almost too beautiful, how full of life this place is. Is it heaven? Mondo often thinks about how someone like _him_ could get into heaven, but as long as Kiyotaka is here, it's heaven.

The building they stay in looks like Mondo's house, but much cleaner. It has everything that can't possibly be there- photographs of him and Daiya that Mondo remembers being thrown into the fireplace, carvings he'd made at Hope's Peak Academy displayed on counters and shelves. The house is impeccably clean and the beds are made instantly without Mondo and Kiyotaka even looking. The windows are shiny. The temperature is inexplicably attuned to what they want without a thermostat in sight. The WiFi is great, along with the service, but they can't go on social media. It's not like they want to anyways. The fridge and pantry is stocked with their favorite foods. The bathrooms are ornate and beautifully ornamented. There's a library housing many great books which Kiyotaka loves to read. There are old ones that Kiyotaka liked when he was alive, and new ones that cater to their tastes. There's a pool outside with crystal blue water. The living room is cozy with a large television and a fireplace with flames that fill the room with warmth but never burn your fingers.

The house is beautiful, and they don't deserve it.

But still, they relax into their new home. Their bedroom- the only one, actually- isn't huge but bigger than the rooms at Hope's Peak Academy. It's big enough for the both of them and a great place to just cuddle in. The blankets are large but not overwhelmingly hot at all. The pillows are soft and big. It's, well, _comfortable_ and just feels great to lay down in.

Kiyotaka murmurs in his sleep, something about "Mondo" and "love". He's adorable.

When they got reunited in heaven- Mondo has finally accepted it- they met each other with outstretched arms and anguished tears. Kiyotaka cried into Mondo's chest, his body wracked with sobs as he held onto Mondo tightly. There were no words. There was only each other's company, and they fell asleep on the bed, arms and legs intertwined. They woke up the next morning and laughed at the position, and then Kiyotaka relaxed and Mondo smiled and soon enough, they were kissing tenderly. They realized they had been in love for who knows how long. They exchanged kisses and loving words until they got situated at their new home.

Mondo has no idea why he hasn't realized he loved Kiyotaka for so long. He is beautiful, pretty like a flower. He is handsome and rugged. He is lovely in a way Mondo can't describe at all. Every time Kiyotaka smiles, kisses Mondo, or hugs him, fills Mondo with so much happiness that he wants to cherish Kiyotaka forever.

Kiyotaka frowns in his sleep and wakes up. His eyes groggily move upwards to Mondo. "...Mondo? Why are you awake?" He says sleepily. He's so cute.

Mondo sighs and runs a hand through Kiyotaka's hair. "I'm just... thinkin'."

"About what?" Kiyotaka yawns.

"You."

Kiyotaka giggles, and snuggles closer, his breath hot against Mondo's torso. "I love you."

Mondo blushes, but he holds Kiyotaka tighter. "I love you too, Taka."

Kiyotaka hums happily and falls back asleep.

And as Mondo closes his eyes, he knows Kiyotaka is still his forever-sleeping flower. And that even after midnight, they would still bathe in the moonlight and be happy.


End file.
